zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bowhat26
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Bowhat26/why?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:ZimFan Stop Speculating On Articles Please stop posting speculation on articles. That's what the discussion boards are for. And for a specific example, stop suggesting that Issue 25's flashbacks to Zim's backstory has replaced the backstory shown in "The Trial". There's no reason to believe that is the case. ZimFan89 (talk) 02:15, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Okay, dude, seriously? I already told you, stop putting your guesses about things on articles. Use the discussion boards or your blog page for that. And another thing. Even though "The Trial" was never made, most fans still consider it canon, so stop suggesting it isn't, or that the new flashbacks in Issue 25 contradict it. For that matter, stop saying that Issue 25 contradicts any of Zim's flashbacks, like when you said that it removes Tak's reason for hating Zim. There is no evidence for any of that being the case. Also, Lard Nar isn't evil - if anything, he's a hero, for opposing the Irken Empire's conquests. And his interactions with Zim in "The Trial" has nothing to do with that. And why did you suggest Sizz-Lorr should be erased? That was a totally random comment with no basis of any kind. ZimFan89 (talk) 15:32, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Attention It has come to my knowledge that some of your edits to the Invader ZIM wiki range from some good edits to alot of edits with speculation. It would help out alot for us editors if you work on constructing your edits to be less in the range of speculatory and unnessassary to more edits like grammar fixes and edits on articles that have confirmed sources and information. Edits like anniversary dates or speculation just purely based around your thoughts are not really helpful to the Wiki as it would lead to readers getting confused or believing in information that hasn't even be discussed in the official Invader Zim universe. It would also lead to us having to check up more on your edits to see if your edits are fruitful and just waste our time to revert them if they aren't. Help us out by making some better fruitful edits and it'll help both you and the community out. Thank you for understanding in advance. --Invader Rob II (talk) 01:30, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Keep your opinions off of articles Okay, man, I am getting tired of having to delete everything you write, so please try and listen to me this time. Stop putting your personal opinions and theories on articles. Like your latest edit, when you put "Issues 26 and 27 are not the best issues" on Issue 27's page as a fact. That is not a fact, that is your own personal belief. If you feel that way, put it on the discussion boards or your blog page, not on articles as if it's a universally-agreed on fact - which it isn't, as I, at least, like those issues. ZimFan89 (talk) 13:09, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Me and ZimFan have already given you multiple notices and warnings about adding in speculative and opinionated edits into official content articles. If you continue to do this and keep ignoring these messages you will get blocked by as much as 1 week. This is one of the last warnings from me.--Invader Rob II (talk) 01:01, January 26, 2018 (UTC)